Takkar-Class Battlecruiser
The Takkar (English: Percussion) Class battlecruiser was a vessel-like shell used by the Saamanjasy following their transition to normal space. Technical and Development History The Takkar class was a main line battlecruiser used by the Dhvani of both sides of the Unity conflict. While most of the Saamanjasy's Takkars were destroyed or regretfully abandoned when they made the transition, a pair of the vessels that were protecting the Bandhan were pulled along with it. After essential repairs were made to the refuge, the battlecruisers were outfitted with Metreon Field Emitters to allow them to continue to function as the Saamanjasy's protectors. The Takkar's main strength is its Dissonance Lance, and its Null Void Field which it can use to counter it. Unfortunately, the Dissonance Lance is largely ineffective against species that don't use dark matter in some way. Still, it boasts a fearsome arsenal of discord and arc weapons The ship is also rather durable despite its size due to its collection of potent defensive systems. Equipment and Design Features * 50 x Metreon Field Emitter: In order to escape their former existence, the Dhvani used overlapping fields of Metreon Particles. This allows them to exist somewhere between dark and conventional matter. As a consequence, many systems do not perform up to the high standards they once did. Should the emitters fail, the shell and its crew is violently transitioned to their native state. * Quadrinix Armor: A material that exists in phases between matter, anti-matter, and alternate universes, Quadrinix is a form of Dark Matter used in Dhvani construction. Resistant to disruptor weapons, its mass has been subtly altered by Dhvani tonal engineering to also work similarity to a gravitational deflector. * 2x Tonal Shift Shields: Defensive shield system that uses spatial vibrations to destabilize or destroy projectiles before they make contact with the vessel. * 1x Null Void Field Emitter: Using similar technology as the Null Void Beam, these series of emitters create a zone of inert space around the vessel. Used this way, it is highly effective at diffusing incoming energy weapons, though is also prevents outgoing energy weapons from working either. Ships in close proximity can also have their energy drained, potentially crippling them. * 4x Tractor Beam: ''Primarily used to haul cargo. Features surprisingly long range, able to lift objects from a planet's surface to space. * 1x Subspace Manipulator: Resembling a warp drive, this system is actually designed for both support and enemy interference. Using inverted warp fields, the vessel can accelerate its own projectiles and nearby allied craft. It can also force enemies to drop out of warp further from it, and jam subspace communications. Can also be used as a less efficient back-up warp drive. Fixed Armaments * 4''x Forte Arc Ensemble: Best described as a 'lightning projector in space' this weapon ionizes dark matter to deliver arcing energy bursts over long distances. An ensemble is similar to a multi-tubed torpedo bay, each one able to fire up to 25 simultaneous arcs from the vessel's aft section. * 1x Dissonance Lance: A dreaded spinal weapon in the native existence of the Dhvani. It is highly effective against dark matter and dark energy constructs and at long ranges. Now it is relegated to only situational usefulness against enemies who make use of dark matter. The weapon is completely ineffective against 'conventional' forms of matter, though its energy pulse will pass through most defenses. Remote Armaments * 28 x Baritone Discord Pod: ''A disruptor weapon that weakens the molecular bonds of matter it comes in contact with. Unlike a traditional phaser or disruptor however, it draws from the vessel's warp field and channels it through fermion lenses into warp-sheared particle corridors to inflict massive damage on their target, with a tremendous potential increase in rate of fire through controlled overloading. Containing their own warp cores, pods achieve movement through Dhvani propulsion methods, and hang suspended above their host’s hull by spatially locking their individual warp fields to its own. A ''Baritone discord weapon is a heavier variant of the weapon that can also expand their focusing arms to fire less powerful area pulses, doubling as CIWS. Category:Starships Category:Saamanjasy Category:Battlecruisers